What Happened To Matt?
by Gubby3
Summary: Alone Alley, at least that's what Alfred and Matthew call it. Five years ago, a child was murdered when accidently stumbling into the alley while searching for his parents. It's said that the killer still lurks there, waiting for someone to stroll by. No one passes by it out of respect, or plain fear. What happends when Matt crosses it?


As I balanced the delicate cellular device on my shoulder, the sound of my brother's piercing voice rang through my left ear, and continued its cycle around my head like a hool-a-hoop.

'He's always enthusiastic…'

"Alfred, would you please calm down? I'm less than twenty minutes away with your thoughtless video game!"

Listening to my twin's dedicated gasp of utter astonishment and horror, my mind pictured the energetic boy's eyes widening in shock, and immediately prepared its delicate walls for an out lash.

"What are you talking about Matt? 'Zombies Meet the Underworld Three' is the most popular game out, and the other two were, like, super cool bro! Besides, you're just a boring conformist who drags his ass around like an old freakin' grandma!"

'Conformist?'

I scoffed in distaste at his comment, but my brain snapped my mouth shut to enjoy the short silence. Nose perked, the scent in the air around me was sucked into my nostrils with the strength of a vacuum due to anticipation.

'Mmm, pollen, grass, and leaves: the true fragrance of spring. By the way…'

"Where did you learn such a big word? Al, should know perfectly well that those games are nonsense, and they kill brain cells! You especially need to contain all of the ones you have left, considering the low count..."

'Gasp…' Just as full of commitment as the last one.

'Silence…' My ear was gifted with another one.

'And backlash.'

"What the hell dude? That was so not called for, and I have, like, over a hundred brainy cells!"

'Moron.'

"The brain has over a hundred billion brain cells, idiot. Look, I'm almost at my car, so I'll see you soon, okay? Is that alright Alfred?"

An unexpected earthquake of a chuckle exploded into my eardrum, and my shoulder flinched, causing the cell to descend towards the ground. Me being on the school hockey team, I was able to snatch the item before it fractured against the concrete sidewalk. Not wanting to duplicate the situation, my right hand was forced to carry the three plastic bags instead of both, and I was now able to slide my cellphone into my left. The decently heavy baggage strained my miniature, yet sturdy seventeen year old figure a little, but was obligated to push away any pain. My luggage includes a six pack of Sprite, the 'Zombies Meet the Underworld Three' video game, and a sports bag full of new baseballs, gloves, and a bat.

"Oh man, I still can't believe I got you to do this for me, and I already told you: my ass stays put until spring break is over!"

His brain-scratching shriek of a laugh reset, so I held the phone away from my ear. Hanging up without a goodbye, my left hand slipped the phone into the front pocket of my favorite article of clothing: a Canadian bright red hoodie with a large white maple leaf plastered on the front.

'I can't believe had to go to three places, hurt my back, and waste time doing Al's dirty work all because of a ridiculous game!'

...

Forty minutes earlier…

"Hey bro, wanna bet?"

"Bet on what, Alfred?"

"Rock, paper, scissors. If I win, you do my shopping, and if you win, I'll be quite the entire day."

"Deal."

"Okay, one, two, three!"

…

"Wha-What?"

"Gun conquers all! I won the American way!"

"What? Are you referring to violence or cheating?"

"Doesn't matter dude, you're going out!"

...

'At least I'm at my car…'

Stepping towards the ruby red Chevrolet Malibu 2011, I pulled out my keys and popped open the trunk. Chucking the bags like the trash they are, my now free hands shut the storage space, and unlocked the driver's seat. As I sat inside and put the keys in ignition, the vehicle made a sort of gurgling sound.

'M-Maple? What's wrong? It won't start.' I started examining the interior, until my head snapped back to the gas tank gage. Eyes twitching at the fact that the orange arrow was on the E.

'Empty? How can that be? I just gassed up on the way here!'

Practically breaking the door down, my body sprang out of the car and observed the gas tank. Long liquid strips and droplets of gas surrounded it, as it made a path pointing away from my car, and suddenly disappearing. I placed my finger on the open tank, and examined what seemed to be last drop of fuel left in my car.

'D-Did someone syphon the gas out of my car? This can't be!'

Taking several deeps breaths, my body attempted to calm my flabbergasted & fuming emotions. Usually, feeling is something I can keep under control, especially anger, but this? Being in such a state of irritation, I felt prepared to rip the gravel out of the layers of asphalt road as my fists clenched.

'Calm down Matt, you got Al's pack of soda from a gas station. Just walk back there, get a tank of gas, fill up your car, return the container, and finally go home.'

Still having the urge to beat someone with my hockey stick, I trudged back over to my trunk, and slammed it down at least five times.

'That take's care of that. I'm so glad there's no one around…'

Turning back around, I started my stroll towards the gas station. Pulling out my cell, I decided to call Alfred to keep me company, and hopefully boost my spirits on this trip.

"'Sup Mattie, your hero speaking!"

That cheerful tone in his voice made me gleam, and I guess I was having a moment of thankfulness. This is my brother, and I hope he never changes.

"H-Hey hero, how are you? L-Look, I have to walk to the gas station to get some gas; apparently, someone sucked out all of mine."

"WHAT?!" I had the compulsion to cover my ears as I heard Alfred shout his lungs out. 'It sounds like he's right next me.'

"Matthew, how could this happen to you?! You're okay, right? No confrontation or anything? I swear, I'm gonna find the asshole who did this, and beat 'em on the balls with my bat!"

I was stunned, to say the least, but not surprised at the same time. This is Alfred we're talking about, so his vulgar language, and protectiveness are expected.

"A-Alfred… I'm okay, don't worry. All the guy got was my gas, assuming it is a man. I picked up your six pack from the gas station I'm headed to, so it's not far. I just have to pass the Alone Alley, and then I'm practically there."

Alfred and I started calling that certain dark alleyway Alone Alley because a little boy was kidnapped and found dead when accidently running into it while looking for his parents. It's said the same killer waits there for new victims. No one really likes to go past it, either out of respect, or plain fear.

"ALONE ALLEY?! Stop breakin' my balls, man! You are NOT going near that place without anyone with you!" My ears once again had that need to get the device away, but I didn't give in to their desire.

"Ugh, look brother, I passed it the first time when I got your drinks, and did anything happen to me? No, or else I wouldn't be talking to you right now, would I? People just get worked up and scared, and besides, that poor child was killed five years ago! I'm sorry Al, but I'm less than a minute away from the darn place, and you're not going to stop me from walking by an alley! Look, I'll even keep you on the phone the entire time, and you'll hear that I don't get hurt, okay?"

Listening to my twin groan, I could tell I won this match. Honestly, I am terrified of that alleyway, but maybe if a few people start strolling by it again, everyone will see that there's nothing to worry about. At least that's what I hope.

"Okay, but you have to promise to stay on the phone at all times, and you're lucky I'm not telling Dad or Papa about this!"

That threat almost made me flinch, but I shoved the urge away. I don't need more weight on my shoulders right now.

"Oh that's right, Dad is the one who taught me that word: conformist!"

'What a shock.'

'Oh c'mon Matt, it's just an alley, and its 10:30 in the morning! You passed it less than twenty minutes ago, and didn't think anything of it, so don't worry!'

Those thoughts just made me more nervous, as I ceased my saunter six yards away from that said alley.

"A-Alfred, I'm about to walk by it, alright? I'm going to pass it, and be d-done with this."

I could hear the self-proclaimed hero's breath come to a standstill as those words flowed out of my mouth like a broken dam.

"O-Okay, please be safe. I love you Matthew." That was probably the first time I heard my brother be so serious, and so horrified. I was just hoping it wasn't the last.

"I l-love you too Alfred." With that said, I continued my march passed the alleyway. What was a stroll turned into a fast pace, and finally I burst into a full stride. Soaring past the dark alley, and not daring to look inside, I let out multiple and uncontainable breaths.

'I'm fine….'

"Mattie? Please tell me you're there! MATTIE!"

Trying to remove the pile of ash sitting atop my throat, my voice cracked as I felt small drips of sweat slide down my forehead from adrenaline.

"I'm fine Alfred, just-"

"SOMEONE HELP ME! PLEASE, HE'S GOING TO-"

That scream from the Alone Alley made me spin on my heels into the dark abandoned area. Desperately, I searched for the man in distress, and I could hear the teen with a hero complex yelling as I lowered the phone from my ear.

"Matthew, don't go in! DO NOT go in, let the man die, just not you!"

That's when I heard it: singing.

'It's the same voice…'

"It had to be you~"

'Frank Sinatra?'

"Wonderful you~"

'Try to sound threatening.'

My brain was working at the speed of a rocket, like an animal when it has been spotted by a predator. I wasn't thinking clearly.

"Who-Who's there?"

Head furiously turning in all directions, I started to understand and regret my possibly fatal decision.

'Perfect, I sound petrified. Where is he, it's too dark to tell…'

"It had to be you~"

"Show yourself!"

'Shouldn't I run?

…Am I going to die?'

"Hello there."

I screamed. I'm sure Alfred could hear it. Pain. A sharp pain in my left leg, causing it to make a loud snapping sound, as I fell to the ground with a light thud. I wanted to run, to go home. My ears picked up my brother's shrieks from the cellphone laying carelessly on the ground. Small tears started to form as I thought of what events were going to occur shortly.

'What's going to happen to my family if I die here?'

The man hovered over me, still too dark to see his features in detail. I gasped from the stabbing pain, and sheer terror. More adrenaline filled my body as I thrust my clutched right hand toward his face with all my strength, only for him to grasp it with such ease. Another blood curling yell filled the alleyway with echoes as he snapped my wrist back, and I all I saw was darkness.


End file.
